The Sample Sale
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se conocen mientras están en la fila para la venta de muestra de Kleinfeld. Kurt está con Rachel y Mercedes y Blaine está con Tina. Traducción Autorizada por practicalamanda. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **practicalamanda**

**Resumen:** Kurt y Blaine se conocen mientras están en la fila para la venta de muestra de Kleinfeld. Kurt está con Rachel y Mercedes y Blaine está con Tina.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de practicalamanda, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The Sample Sale**

* * *

—Estás escondiendo mis otras cuatro tazas de café en tu bolso gigantesco o de verdad pensaste que con esto me sería suficiente para sobrevivir hoy —dijo Blaine, mirando lastimosamente el café que Tina acababa de poner en sus manos—. Cuando acepté hacer esto tú...

—...Prometí café y almuerzo, no un Starbucks entero —le interrumpió Tina—. Tómalo o déjalo, Anderson. Uno siempre debe tener cara de juego. No te traje aquí por tu proezas en la moda. Tú eres mis músculos.

Así que este iba a ser uno de los días en los que Tina era la "bruja a cargo". Blaine sabía cómo lidiar con eso. No se había encontrado con uno desde el día de Acción de Gracias del año pasado, en el que los dos habían decidido hacer la Carrera del Pavo Trotador del Prospect Park Track Club y ella casi había derrumbado a varios de los otros corredores en su búsqueda del primer lugar. Tina era dulce, maravillosa, e inequívocamente la mejor amiga de Blaine, pero podía llegar a ser... un poco competitiva.

Blaine ojeó detrás de ellos a una chicade aspecto temible que tenía un chándal puesto. Era musculosa y casi una cabeza más alta que Blaine. —No sé qué tan bien resultará esto —dijo el hombre, mirando su propio cuerpo delgado. Se mantenía en forma, pero no estaba preparado para ir cabeza a cabeza con ninguna de las chicas en la fila—. Quizás debiste haber traído a Lauren. Al menos ella no estaría tan fuera de lugar como yo.

Tina se suavizó un poco al escuchar eso. —Vamos, Blaine. Sabes que sólo estaba bromeando. Quiero que estés aquí porque eres mi mejor amigo y mi Hombre de Honor y no puedo pensar en nadie más en el mundo a quien preferiría para que me ayude a elegir mi vestido de bodas —dijo Tina, dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo—. Y además, tú no eres el único chico aquí —dijo, gesticulando hacia la fila enfrente de ellos.

* * *

—Bien, damas, faltan dos horas para que abran esas puertas y más vale que consigamos las primeras citas, porque este es el evento de compras para el que he estado entrenando toda mi vida —les dijo con severidad Kurt a Rachel y a Mercedes, que estaban asintiendo frenéticamente. Todos tenían copias del plan de acción que él mismo había escrito e impreso y humeantes tazas de café. Kurt tomó un sorbo de su moca con leche desnatada y miró apreciativamente el papel—. Recuerden que necesitamos ir directo al área de Kenneth Pool. No se preocupen mucho por la talla. La de Rachel es una talla de muestra y, si es demasiado grande, yo puedo arreglarlo.

Rachel soltó un chillido. —¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí, la venta de muestra de Kleinfeld! —dijo casi de forma ensoñadora—. ¿Recuerdan cuando nos sentábamos en el sofá en el salón de Oscars de mi papá, en nuestros pijamas, para ver maratones de_ Say Yes To the Dress_ con un montón de pizza?

—Y Kurt nos hizo jurar en la tumba de Whitney que lo llevaríamos con nosotras a comprar nuestros vestidos —agregó Mercedes, dándole un codazo juguetón a Kurt—. Por cierto, no mires ahora, pero el hombre que está detrás de nosotros en la fila ha estado mirándote fijamente durante los últimos dos minutos.

—¿Qué? —prácticamente chilló Kurt, de inmediato volviendo su atención al hombre de cabello rizado que estaba parado frente a ellos.

—Hasta ahí llegó el "no mires ahora" —murmuró Mercedes.

Pero Kurt no estaba prestándole atención porque ahora estaba cara a cara con uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

—¡Blaine! Blaine, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he estado diciéndote los últimos dos minutos? —gritó Tina, agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

—Él es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida —dijo Blaine, tomando distraídamente otro trago de café. Tenía cabello castaño peinado a la perfección, un rostro hermosamente delicado y un cuerpo para morirse, envuelto en una chaqueta marinera que le quedaba perfectamente, jeans ceñidos rojos y botines—. Dios mío, está mirando para acá. ¿Qué hago? —De repente Blaine se encontró mirando un par de hermosos ojos azules.

—Todavía tenemos dos horas —susurró Tina—. ¡Ve y hablar con él! —dijo ella, instándole con un empujón no muy gentil.

—¿Qué? Tina, no puedo simplem...—pero era muy tarde, ahora Blaine estaba a menos de medio metro de la cara del hombre. Tenía que decir algo, ahora—. Um... Soy Blaine. Creo que mi amiga Tina quiere juntarnos por el hecho de que somos los únicos chicos aquí —dijo, alargando su mano derecha y frotándose la nuca con la izquierda.

Kurt sonrió y soltó una risita. —Ya veo —dijo—. Soy Kurt. Entonces... ¿prometido o gay testimonial?

Blaine rió también. —Definitivamente soy gay, pero mi amiga insiste en que sólo me trajo como sus músculos —respondió Blaine—. Pensé que estaba bromeando sobre necesitar un par de manos extra, pero ahora que estoy aquí casi puedo ver a lo que se refiere. No tenía idea de que la gente sería así de intensa.

—Bueno, yo soy... un comprador experimentado —dijo Kurt, sonriendo con un poco de malicia—. Me siento como si finalmente hubiese llegado a las olimpiadas, quizás las olimpiadas gay —agregó, rodando los ojos.

* * *

Blaine volvió a reír. A este punto ya había estado charlando animadamente con Kurt por más de una hora. El otro hombre acababa de contarle otra historia sobre su loca jefa y Blaine estaba comenzando a sentir como si su sonrisa boba estaría pegada permanentemente en su cara. —¿Entonces trabajas en el mundo de la moda?

Kurt asintió. —Trabajo para _Vogue _—dijo, tomando un sorbo de su café e inclinándose contra el edificio, gesticulando para que Blaine se le uniera.

—¡Eso es tan increíble! —dijo Blaine, acercándose sigilosamente a Kurt—. ¿Qué haces para ellos? He sido fanático de Vogue desde que tenía catorce años. Las escondía detrás de las revistas de autos a las que mi padre me suscribía.

—Bueno, comencé como pasante, pero me acaban de ascender a asistente de compras —explicó Kurt—. Básicamente, ayudo a mantener el clóset de las sesiones fotográficas lleno con las últimas tendencias. Incluso me dejan tomar prestadas algunas cosas del clóset de ropa masculina —dijo Kurt, señalando su abrigo.

—Eso es fantástico —dijo Blaine, viendo el abrigo—. ¿Es eso Gucci?

El rostro de Kurt prácticamente se iluminó por la pregunta. —¡Sí! No es mío, pero poder tenerlo el fin de semana es genial —habló con entusiasmo.

—Me encanta leer sobre moda, pero soy un tipo bastante simple cuando de ropa se trata —dijo Blaine, mirando su ropa—. Es genial ver a alguien lucir esas cosas en el mundo real.

—No hay nada de malo con lo simple mientras encaje bien —dijo Kurt, mirando con apreciación el conjunto de Blaine—. Yo, um... voy en busca de nuevas tendencias por la ciudad un par de veces al mes. Quizás podrías acompañarme alguna vez. Incluso te dejaré hacer una parada e n_Brooks Brothers_—bromeó Kurt, sintiendo una ráfaga de emoción por su propia audacia.

Blaine se sonrojó un poco al percatarse de lo obvio que era su estilo personal, pero también pareció bastante pasmado por la sugerencia. —¿En serio? —preguntó—. Eso... eso sería genial.

Kurt alargó su mano para tomar la taza de café de Blaine ahora vacía y sacó un lapicero del bolsillo de su abrigo. —Aquí está mi número —dijo, anotando los dígitos en el borde de esta—, llámame si quieres volver a pasar el rato.

—Lo haré —dijo Blaine, tomando la taza una vez más e interiormente encantado por cómo se rozaron sus manos.

Kurt finalmente regresó junto a Mercedes y Rachel, listo para buscar el vestido perfecto para la chica más baja. Justo cuando estaba por conseguir la hora de su cita con el empleado de Kleinfeld que estaba andando hacia ellos, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

_Ey, es Blaine. ¡Buena suerte allí! ¡Nos estamos viendo!_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
